A Romantic Getaway GSR
by kudostogill
Summary: Grissom wanted some alone time with Romance. Humor and Romance with smut. If you don't like to read this kind of stuff please don't read.


A/N: Ok this is a Csi web site challenge that I try to take part in. I didn't win but it was fun to write. Ok the rules: 1. I had to include my self in the story. 2. A sex seen GSR (of course). 3. I had to include 3 eppy titles. (I went over board on the titles but it was still good "18 to be exact").

I don't own any part of Csi bah bah bah. Rated: M for smut. Please if you do not like this kind of material please don't read. Oh I also do not or never have worked for CSI. This is not beta so the mistakes are all mine Sorry. Ok on with if.

* * *

A romantic getaway.

Gil decided that he needed a night off with Sara, But not just to sit at home. No, he wanted to show her how romantic he could be. Since the team didn't know about them yet, they had to keep it on the down low. They were first Friend and Lovers, after seven years of playing cat and mouse.

He rented a suite at a nice hotel on the strip. Now all he had to do was get Sara and himself there without anyone seeing them.

He called her cell phone and told her that she needed to go the hotel, because someone in the hotel had found some Blood Drops in the hallway in front of room 1809. He also said he would meet her there in a haft an hour.

He hurried to the hotel to wait for her arrival. He had already set up the room with flower, champagne, rose petals on the bed, sweet chocolates, and bath oils and salts. Before he even rented the room he stopped by victory secrets picked out her attire for the night. A black and red teddy with a matching red robe. He also found a men's shop. For his attire, a red robe and black boxers with little red harts and the words Bite Me across them.

Once inside the room he dressed quickly in his sexy attire and waited by the door for her arrival. Checking the peep hole every few minutes. He only had to wait about 5 minute before he heard her setting her field kit down and clicking of the latches.

He checked the peep hole one last time to make sure it was her and no one else was around in the hall, before opening the door.

With a startle, Sara jumped backwards and fell on her butt. There, stood in the door in all his glory was Gil. Sara sat on the floor staring at him like she was Spellbound.

Well hello my love, said Gil

What the hell, What's Eating you Gilbert Grissom?

Only the love bug my dear, come on in and I'll show you.

He helped her up, then grabbing her field kit, pulling her inside. She walked inside looking around.

What Compulsion made you do all of this?

Do you like it? It's for you. He said.

So this isn't work? Oh Gil, this is wonderful, she said with a small tear.

No. I took us off the books tonight. I wanted to something romantic.

Way To Go stud. I love it.

Are you hungry? I thought we could order Room Service,

Come to think about it, I am little hungry, as she rubbed her stomach.

Well I got you a little something for you to wear too, with the raise of his eyebrow. Why don't you go put it on and I will order us something.

He smacked her ass as she started to walk away. She turned with a grin.

What was that for? With her eyes bored in to his.

Oh, just a little Fanny Smackin. He said seductively.

So now I'm your personal Meat Market!

I Like to Watch you walk away. With him wiggling his eyebrow at her.

She quickly pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. The Spark Of Life shot through his groin. Making his buddy stand at attention.

MMM Sara? Keep this up and we won't eat.

But I thought that this is what we were going to do here in this big room, all by are little lonesome selves. As she stayed as close to him as she could get. But I'll go get changed.

Gil ordered veggie lasagna for the both of them with a roman salad with blue cheese dressing. He also ordered some strawberries with whip cream for later. The hostess said it would be about fifteen minute; he thanked her and ended the call.

He moved over to the bathroom and told Sara to hand him one of the terry cloth robe so he wouldn't be seen in his attire until they left. Sara open the door and let him in to retrieve it him self.

She said, I thought I would wear one over my teddy while we eat.

Gil stood stunned, my god Sara, you look wonderful. Do you know what you do to me?

I make you Happy? She said with a hint of seduction.

That my dear, is an understatement.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

Room service!

They both made their way from the bathroom and to the door while Sara went to sit at the table.

Bebop (_that's me)_ pushed the cart in, and started to place the food on the table.

Sara said, Hey don't I know you? Who Are you?

Um I'm not sure, I'm bebop. Maybe you have seen me on T.V. I used to play on a show called C.S.I. You know the one with Jorja Fox and William Petersen. I played an extra a lot. Maybe that's where you seen me at.

Oh yeah, Sara exclaimed, I love that show. I sure do wish that Jorja Fox would come back, and I hope her and William would get married. They are so good for each other. Man that William is so sexy and those blue eyes.

I heard that! Said Gil from across the room.

Oh honey, I'm sorry your eyes are sexy too. Sara said with a smile.

Yeah Billy is very sexy, Every time he was near me I just wanted to kiss him. I think he knew it too. That's probably why they won't call me back. So here I am. She said with a smile.

Awe it was really nice to meet you. I hope you called back and maybe get that kiss too. Said Sara.

Oh how I wish, I wouldn't wash my lips again. That would make me happy. Well I hope you folks enjoy your meal and just place it out side your door and someone will pick it up.

Gil tipped her a 50 and Bebop left.

With puppy dog eyes, so you think William Petersen is sexy do you?

Oh Gil, you are so much sexier the he can ever be.

They ate their dinner making small talk. Once they were finished, Gil placed the plates out side the door, and returned to pick Sara up to carry her to the bed.

Gil you're going to hurt your back.

Not tonight I'm not. You my dear give me the strength of ten men. Im going to ravage your body all night long. I love you Sara. I want To Have and To Hold you. Forever

He slowly pealed her robe back. Placing light kisses across her collar bone. Soft moans carried through the air like butterflies floating on a soft wind. Trailing wet kisses to her breasts. His strong hands traveling down her soft stomach, ever so lightly. Down to her thigh to her very wet folds. Like a magnet to metal, he found her sensitive spot. Caressing her, she arched up to meet his hand, wanting more. She through her head back, and he knew what she wanted. Kisses trailed down her stomach to meet his hand. Louder moans released into the air. Music to his ears. He removed her thong so he didn't have anything to restrict his movement, and with the slip of his tongue, he found her moaning even loader, calling his name. Wanting him to go faster, harder and deeper then he had been before. His own member begging to be released from its confinement of his shorts. With his own hand he removed his boxers, but never leaving her folds. As she was reaching her climax he quickly slipped inside her. Wanting to feel her tighten around him. Oh how he loved to be inside her. Their Bodies in Motion together. Like their bodies were made for each other. That perfect fit. Climbing higher to the top. Screaming each others name. Finally climaxing together, Ending Happy, knowing they were in love.

This went on all night, with very little sleep, but very satisfied with their love to each other.

As the morning broke, Gil's cell went off.

Grissom he said with a grunt.

It's Jim. Hey I need you to come out on a call. DB with bugs.

Ok. Can you give me about 45 minutes? Gil questioned.

Yea I real sure it's not going any place soon. Jim saying jokingly.

Thanks Jim. See you then.

Gil shut his phone and rolled over to wake Sara with a kiss.

Sara? I have to go dear. Jim needs me on a DB with Bugs. He said with excitement.

Oh you're favorite, rolling her eyes at him.

No my love, you are my favorite. You can stay here and rest. I should be back in two hours. Maybe we could rent the room for the rest of the afternoon?

MMM I like that idea, as she placed a kiss on his lips.

I thought you might, claiming her lips for himself.

Ok Gil, Goodbye and Good Luck on the bug hunt.

I love you Sara.

I love you too.

Gil left to play with his bug. He did return two hours later. They spent the rest of the day in each others arm. Making love a few more time before they need to go to work, with the same or even more love.

They never forgot that night, and every year after that, they rented the same room, with the same passion they did that night.

The End

* * *

Please tell me what you think


End file.
